Prototype
by PinkElegance
Summary: Sequel to "What He Needed." Nyota discovers that something isn't quite right.
1. I: Genesis

**Prototype**

**A/N: Apparently, I'm not done with this storyline. The muse has me in a chokehold.**

**Pairing: S/U**

**Rating: Mature. **

**Summary: Sequel to "What He Needed." Nyota discovers that something is not right.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Damn.**

* * *

Part I: Genesis

I resumed my position on the _Enterprise _and we headed off for our five year mission to seek out new worlds and boldly go where no woman has gone before. Captain Kirk stepped into his official role with the ease of slipping on a pair of well-worn shoes. So did Mr. Scott, who ran Engineering as if he designed the _Enterprise_ himself. Everything was smooth and easy, and our official maiden voyage was a few days underway when I realized that something wasn't quite right with me.

The captain was kind enough to give Spock and me our own private quarters. It was no longer a secret that we were a couple. Apparently, Scotty told anyone within earshot about our behavior on the transporter pad. Neither one of us was embarrassed by it, so the captain's insistence that we move in together was very much appreciated. We needed to be together.

I have always enjoyed the best of health. I have taken steps to maintain my good health with a strict diet, exercise and regular checkups. So when I woke early one morning with a pounding headache, it was a surprise. Spock slept peacefully behind me, his arms around me. I did not want to wake him, but my headache was excruciating. I sat up on the edge of the bed and massaged my temples and then the back of my neck. I took several deep breaths and got some water, but nothing helped.

The headache was blistering, hurting my eyes and ears. I made a cold compress and lay back down, placing it over my eyes. Hopefully, it would wear off before I had to report to the bridge. It did not. I did not want to worry Spock, so I went to work. But halfway through my shift, I could not take it anymore. The bridge was very bright and there were thousands of blinking lights and beeping noises. My earpiece was uncomfortable; it hurt while it was in my ear. I felt nauseous. My breasts were tender and my body ached. I thought my period was about to start.

Spock and I were already in love before he lost his mother and Vulcan. We became even more so when the _Enterprise_ returned to Earth for repairs. He and I spent the ensuing weeks grieving together and it cemented our relationship. So he knew that I was not feeling well even though I tried to hide it. He came over to my console.

"Lieutenant Uhura, are you not well?"

He would know that I was lying if I said that I was fine and I would not insult him by doing so.

"I have a slight headache, that's all."

"You look pale," he said. "You should report to Medical Bay."

"I'm fine, Commander."

He raised his eyebrow and lowered his voice. "Please," he said. Then he went over to the captain and they had words. Spock returned to me. "I'm relieving you, Lieutenant. You are ordered to report to Dr. McCoy."

My head hurt so bad that it did not matter that he had to order me to go to sickbay. Dr. McCoy gave me a hypo to relax the muscles around my head and neck. I lay on the cot in sickbay for thirty minutes and then felt good enough to go back to my duty. I did not tell him about my achy breasts; I knew it was time for my cycle to start. It was sacrilege that Starfleet physicians had not yet found a cure for premenstrual syndrome, but we could fly across the galaxy.

"No," he said when I tried to get up.

"I'm fine, Dr. McCoy. The injection worked.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you are experiencing a migraine headache. Migraine headaches do not just go away. What I gave you is a temporary remedy. You need to go to your quarters and lay down for the rest of the day and night. You should have only dim light and very little noise. I will send a hypo with you to use when the pain returns. I'm going to inform the captain that you need forty-eight hours of peace and quiet."

"Forty-eight hours—Dr. McCoy, I have a job to do!"

"You are not in a position to do it as well as you should, Lieutenant. I'm sorry. You need to be in a quiet, dark place and the bridge is anything but that. The captain will understand. Now, would you like for me to inform Commander Spock?"

"No," I said. "I'll tell him."

"I'll check on you in four to six hours. Go get some rest."

I was so relieved that Spock insisted that I go to sickbay and even more relieved when Dr. McCoy ordered me to our quarters to rest. I was exhausted. The suite was cool and dark. I nearly tore my uniform trying to get the zipper down and removed everything but my panties. I got into bed and was asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

* * *

I awoke to the touch of Spock's fingers against my face. He was sitting on the edge of our bed, caressing me.

"_Ashayam_, are you better?"

"I am now," I said. My head didn't hurt like before and I was hungry. My breasts still hurt, but that was nothing compared to my headache. Spock would know by touching me how I felt, but he chose not to take advantage of our link. He would never intrude if I didn't want him to.

"What is your prognosis?"

I made a face. "A migraine headache. Dr. McCoy is making me take two days off."

He nodded. "If my understanding of the phenomenon is correct, it is best that you do so. The activity on the bridge will only exacerbate your pain, as I noticed today."

"I don't want to miss two days of work, Spock."

"It is out of your hands, _k'diwa_. The captain will agree with the doctor's assessment, as do I. If it is necessary, he will order you not to report to duty. I do hope that it will not be necessary."

I nodded. "It won't be." I wouldn't do that to him.

I was still in bed with the sheet over me. He glanced over my body and then looked at me again. "I came to check on you, Nyota. I must report back to the bridge. I will return after my shift. I insist that you continue to rest."

"I will," I said. I knew better than to argue with my husband. I lay back down and was asleep moments after he left me.

* * *

I was awakened again, this time by Dr. McCoy, who was doing a reading with his tricorder. My headache was back and my stomach was in knots. My breasts throbbed. I felt bile rising in my throat and got up to run to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I threw up. McCoy was right behind me and I was humiliated for him to see me like this, but I had no choice. I threw up until there was nothing left, and still I kept retching. I couldn't even be upset that he was seeing me nearly naked.

McCoy wet a towel. He helped me up and back to bed. I wiped my face with the towel and lay down again. I felt horrible. Not only did my head hurt, but also my stomach and I was acutely aware of my aching breasts. I was hot all over, yet I was trembling.

"Lieutenant, tell me how you are feeling."

"I'm sleepy; I feel like I can't get enough sleep. My head is killing me. My body aches, my stomach hurts, my breasts are sore and I'm so tired. Do I have the flu?" I asked.

He was moving the tricorder over me, studying the readouts intently. Then he sat back in his chair and smiled. "No. You're knocked up."

"What?"

"You're pregnant." He was almost cheerful, which said a lot for him.

"I'm pregnant?" I said. I was dumbfounded.

"Yes," he said. "I suspected it this morning, but I was not sure about it until now. Lieutenant Uhura, you're going to have a baby. According to my readings, you're about four weeks into your first trimester."

I did not know how to respond to that, so my next question was decidedly ridiculous.

"How?"

McCoy looked at me. "How else would you get pregnant, Lieutenant?"

I shook my head. "I mean, I know _how_, but…"

"Why don't you get some rest," he said. "I'm going to send you some instructions on your PADD, and we are going to start your prenatal care immediately. I take it the commander does not know?"

"No," I said. "I'll tell him when…when I'm ready."

"You're going to have to tell him soon, Lieutenant. The commander is ridiculously perceptive and I dare say he is going to notice that your body is changing."

"I'm not showing yet."

McCoy shook his head. "Spock is a hobgoblin in every sense of the word, but there is nothing wrong with his acuity. Your breasts are already swollen. Other symptoms vary from woman to woman, but that is a constant. You might be sick your entire first trimester, or you may not. You may crave certain things or you may not. You will need to eat and rest, however. You can't hide this from him. He's going to notice your physical and emotional changes, no matter how slight.

"Don't call my husband a hobgoblin, Dr. McCoy," I said.

"_Green. Blooded. Hobgoblin_." he said. "So you _are _married?"

"We bonded while the ship was being repaired. It was very private and very recent." It was less than six weeks ago.

"So you're Mrs. Hobgoblin," he said. "I won't say anything, but do not be surprised if Commander Spock asks you if you're pregnant."

"Doctor, I need to get my head around this myself. I need to get used to the idea before I tell Spock."

"Get used to it fast," McCoy said.

**_TBC_**


	2. I: Part 2

I remained in bed after Dr. McCoy left. I lay in the dark, my temples throbbing, breasts hurting, stomach rolling. I was going to have a baby. I was going to be a mother. Spock and I were going to have a child. We never spoke of having children; our relationship was not even two years old and we were both focused on our careers. I knew that it would come up eventually, after we were established. I took care to maintain my quarterly birth control injections, but so much happened over the past few months that I could not remember if I got the last one. Spock was despondent over the loss of his mother and his home planet; my energy was focused entirely on him and we made love often. Apparently, we also made a baby.

There was no point in being upset. I never planned to get pregnant so fast, but I did. I did not know how it was going to affect my job, but it was. I didn't know what was going to happen, but it didn't matter. I was going to give my husband a child. I suppose it made perfect, symmetrical sense, and I hoped it was a girl.

When Spock returned to our quarters, the captain was with him. Kirk looked worried.

"Are you all right, Uhura?"

I was weak and felt wobbly, but I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Bones told me that you are on bed rest for the next two days."

"I'm sorry about that, Cap—"

He held up a hand. "Not one word about it. Just take care of yourself; you're no good to me or this ship if you are sick. I'll allow you as much time off as you require, if you need it."

"Sir, I want to do my job."

"And you will," he said. "Just not now. And Lieutenant, if _Bones_ has to be the one to tell me that you need rest, I'll be very upset. Now, get some sleep. Ensign Yao has things under control."

He got up to leave. Spock nodded at him. "Thank you for your concern, Captain."

Kirk shrugged. "No thanks required, Commander. I'm a naturally great guy."

* * *

After he was gone, Spock made me some soup. It was more like a broth, and it smelled wonderful. I could only manage a few spoonfuls, but it settled my stomach. He wiped my face with a wet towel and brought me a nightgown to wear. I took a brief shower and joined him in bed.

"Do you still suffer from your headache, Nyota?"

"It comes and goes in waves. I can deal with it, and McCoy says it'll pass as long as I remain in peace and quiet and darkness."

He put his arms around me and pulled me against him. "I want you to sleep," he said. "I want you to rest as much as possible. I wish no harm to come to you, _k'diwa_. I would be bereft if something should befall you."

"I'm going to be all right," I said. Now that I knew why I was sick, I could deal with it. I fell asleep in his arms. Since losing his mother, he was able to communicate verbally some of what he felt. But only with me. With everyone else, Spock was as sedate as he always was.

* * *

When I was ready to return to bridge duty, I encountered some setbacks. First of all, I was sick. I was on my knees in the bathroom vomiting until my head hurt. Fortunately Spock was already gone, so he did not see me. After fifteen minutes of that, I tried to get dressed. I couldn't get my hair right, couldn't get my ponytail centered, and couldn't manage to collect all of the loose ends. That was frustrating in and of itself. My breasts ached so bad that I couldn't bear to put on my bra. I looked in the mirror and sighed. They were even more swollen than before. My nipples were enlarged and my areolae darker than normal. I could barely stand to touch them. I had to report to work. I refused to be late. How was I going to deal with _this_?

"Oh, little one," I said, "you are really making things difficult for me." I decided not to wear a bra, and slipped on my black shell but found the fabric too scratchy. I decided to leave off the shell and slipped my uniform over my head. It too rubbed uncomfortably against my nipples, and to my dismay, they were erect. I tried to zip up my uniform and the zipper refused to budge once it hit my bosom. I forced myself not to cry. The last thing I needed was Captain Kirk leering at my chest. He still had a thing for me.

McCoy was right. Spock would definitely notice this. I'd have to wear my Starfleet cardigan over my uniform to hide my breasts from him. I was going to have to wing it today and I knew I had to tell him.

After my shift, I desperately wanted to run back to our quarters and rip off the uniform. My breasts throbbed and my nipples felt like they were on fire. I had to be very careful while on duty to make sure I didn't rub up against anything and to my utter dismay, Kirk kept asking me why I was wearing a sweater when it was so warm.

I found Spock in the library, doing research and walked over to where he was standing. I was so hot I thought that I would melt.

"Commander," I said, touching his arm.

"Lieutenant," he said. "Should you not be in your quarters, resting?"

"I'm on my way there, but I want you to come with me. I have something to tell you."

He replaced the book on the shelf and followed me out. When we got to our suite, I rushed in and immediately took off the cardigan. I was sweating profusely. He stared at me.

"Nyota," he said.

"Can you get me two wet washcloths? Cold water, please?" I grabbed the zipper and yanked it down. I nearly ripped my uniform trying to take it off. I was so uncomfortable. My breasts screamed for relief. I suffered all morning at my console, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was too warm and was desperate for the coolness of our quarters.

Spock came out of the bathroom with two wet cloths. "Nyota," he said again. He walked up to me.

I was looking in the mirror at my breasts, which were even more swollen than they were this morning. I couldn't help it. I started crying. I let my tears fall as I gazed at my body, already adjusting to the life within. Spock came up behind me and, wonderful man that he was, cupped a damp washcloth against each breast, covering them with his elegant hands. The cold felt so good. I closed my eyes. When he touches me, I don't hurt.

"Nyota," he whispered in my ear, and then started dropping light kisses on my shoulder. I covered his hands with my own. "_Ashayam_," he breathed. He began caressing my aching breasts. And he was aroused.

"Spock," I said, relishing the feel of him against me. My breasts throbbed in his hands. "Spock, please take the washcloths off." The material was starting to scratch my entirely too sensitive nipples. He moved his hands and allowed the rags to hit the floor. He cradled my breasts again and buried his face in my neck. He was so warm; he felt so good against me. I loved him so much, but I hated the way I was feeling.

"Nyota," he breathed, "you carry my child."

I was surprised. I'd done everything I could to keep it from him for the past few days. But Dr. McCoy was right. He knew.

"_K'diwa_," he murmured, kissing my ear. "You are going to have our baby. Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"How did you know?"

"I know every inch of you, my love. I know every curve and every plane of your body. I know your scent. I know how you move, how you look, how you feel. I know that you are never sick, and that when you became so, it was an indication of a larger situation. Your fragrance has changed. I know that you suffer from what the doctor calls morning sickness. I see that your breasts are enlarged. I know that your headaches and heightened sensitivity are the result of the baby that grows inside of you. Did you think that I would not know?"

I should have known better. He would have recognized that I was pregnant just by touching me. I really wasn't thinking straight.

"I…I wanted to get used to the idea before I told you. I didn't plan to get pregnant so fast. I wanted us to…I wanted to give us time to…We've only been married a month and I…"

He was taking down my hair. "It does not matter, Nyota. This is not something I would have tried to plan, nor should you have."

I eased into him. He continued to soothe my breasts, which did not hurt so much now. He was still aroused and I moaned softly. "I think I missed my last injection due to what happened, and…"

"Are you trying to explain to me how you got pregnant? _Ashayam_, there is no need. I was present when you conceived." His kisses were becoming slower, deeper.

"I don't want this to…affect our…" I trailed off once I realized how stupid I sounded.

"Surely you understand that it will," he said. His hands left my breasts and began rubbing my belly. "How can it not? You are going to change and I am going to adore watching you change as my baby grows within you, and this will affect our lives. I am not disturbed by this. It would be illogical."

"Spock…oh, Spock…" His kisses were more intense now. I could lose myself in him.

"In my time of greatest pain, you gave me what I needed. I do not regret the life that we created from my grief. Do not fear, _k'diwa_. All will be well."

He knew that I was scared. I loved this man so much. One hand went lower, inside my panties. He wanted me, needed me still. I turned to meet his kiss and we were like that for a moment until my breathing quickened. I lay my head against his shoulder and allowed my desire to wash over me. His fingers were deep inside me, pulsing, pressing the spot just behind my opening. He was holding me up; my feet were off the floor and I rode his hand. My climax was potent quicksilver and it drenched his fingers.

"Oh," I moaned. "Oh god…_oh my god…_"

And then I was in his arms. He carried me to our bed and removed his clothes. He held my hands against the pillows and kissed me slowly. He lightly trailed his lips to my throat, kissing the hollow.

"You are more beautiful to me now than ever before," he said, then continued kissing me.

"What about when I'm eight months pregnant and fat as a pig?" I couldn't help it; I couldn't bear for him to be put off by me when I started showing.

"I will love you more," he said, pausing to look in my eyes. "Are you afraid that I will not?"

"I'm going to get big, Spock. I'm going to waddle, I'm going to have swollen ankles and I'm going to be a bloated horse! I won't be as I am right now."

"_Ashayam_, that is illogical. You are not a horse. You must increase your girth if you are to carry a healthy child. I will not love you any less than I do at this moment. Every kilogram you gain is a sacrifice for our baby. How can I not revere you for surrendering your body to nurture our child? That is irrational."

"Promise me," I said. My emotions were unbalanced.

"I promise," he said. I'm sure he thought it was illogical for him to promise me something I already knew he would give, but I couldn't help it.

From the touch of his fingers, I was comforted. He made love to me, and it was tender yet passionate. He was gentle in his adulation of my breasts and covered my belly with insistent kisses. He tasted me, licking in long, slow strokes, closing his lips around my clitoris. I couldn't help it; my entire body was sensitive to his masterful touch. He sucked on me until I came again and then he murmured something I couldn't understand. Then he was kissing my lips again and I felt him inside me. We rocked together in our own rhythm, staring at one another. He was careful not to press against my chest. He held my hands down again and moved faster. I slid my legs over his hips. He wrapped his arm around one of my thighs and pressed harder into me. I cried out; I'm not even sure what language I was speaking.

"Nyota," he moaned, and came inside me.

* * *

Later, he was trailing kisses against my belly. I stroked his hair. There was no need for words. He allayed all my fears and reservations. I loved him so much.

"I will kiss you here every day of your pregnancy if you so wish, _k'diwa_."

"Only if you want to," I said. My head didn't hurt and I didn't feel queasy. Only my breasts ached.

"I will want to," he said. "I will take care of everything. I want you to do nothing except care for yourself and our baby. I will speak to the captain and arrange for you to have more comfortable seating and frequent breaks. I will order new uniforms and clothing from the ship's stores. I will indulge your cravings. I will do my part to ensure your pregnancy is easy."

"You already make things easy for me, Spock."

"I want you under no more stress than you must be, Nyota. I know that you are determined and can take care of yourself. I insist that you allow me to care for you, as your _adun_."

I wasn't about to argue with him.

**_TBC…_**


	3. II: Attentive

**A/N: For those of you that are enjoying this, thanks so much. Honestly, I didn't intend for the fic to be as long as it is, so I hope you continue to enjoy. --PinkElegance**

* * *

II: Attentive

I knew that she was pregnant before she did. I could see the changes, even though they were very small. Her scent was different, more enticing than before. I knew that was attributable to the adjustment of her pH. Her hair was thicker and her fingernails longer. She took pains to keep them trimmed, but they grew back fast. Her stomach was tender; I noticed that she would flinch whenever I touched her in a particular spot. Her breasts started to swell shortly before we left Earth. I could feel the tenderness whenever I cupped them and she would produce the barest whimper when my thumbs grazed her nipples. It was not the same sound she emitted when we were intimate. Her entire body was hypersensitive; whenever I touched her, she would quiver. Her eyes were luminous and her skin perfect. She was more emotional than normal; she frustrated easily and cried sometimes. She would placate me whenever I asked her about it and say she was all right.

I watched her struggle with her hormonal changes and the aggravation she felt when she could not get her uniform to zip up or her hair to do what she wanted. I watched her cravings change; they were slight enough that it didn't merit her attention. But I would not intrude; I would not pry. I was going to let her figure this out and I knew that she would inform me when she was sure of it. My _adun'a_ was going to have a child.

After Dr. McCoy said that she was well enough to return to duty, she was fifteen minutes and forty-five seconds late for her shift. Her hair hung; it was not secured in its usual style. She wore her cardigan, which was illogical because the bridge was warm. The captain merely smiled at her and welcomed her back, as did the other officers. I did not crowd her, but I watched her as she worked. She was too hot. There was a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead. She kept wiping her face and shifting in her seat. However, she was every inch the devoted communications expert and did not miss a beat in her duty. But she was clearly uncomfortable and I wondered again why she wore her cardigan. It was unreasonable. Then I realized that she was trying to hide the fact that her uniform no longer fit comfortably. This was unacceptable. I did not want my wife in any sort of discomfort. I made a mental note to order some larger uniforms for her.

In preparation for our visit to a small planetary system, I left the bridge to do some research. She did not get off her shift for another two hours, forty-five minutes and sixteen seconds. It was my intention to be in our quarters when she arrived and I was going to prepare a light meal and run her bath. It was fortuitous that our new quarters were furnished with a bathtub. Then we would have a discussion about her health. But she found me in the library one hour and forty-five minutes earlier than I anticipated. The captain must have allowed her to leave early. He must have insisted that she do so because she would have never done it on her own.

I have always found Nyota desirable, ever since she was a student of mine at the Academy. If it were at all possible, I found her even more irresistible, especially now that I knew she was with child. She was lovely, radiant. Her eyes were incandescent and she was smiling in spite of her obvious discomfort.

"Commander," she said.

"Lieutenant," he said. "Should you not be in your quarters, resting?"

"I'm on my way there. I want you to come with me. I have something to tell you."

I knew she was ready to tell me that she was pregnant. I followed her to our suite. She was walking too fast. When we arrived, she ran into the suite and began removing her clothes. She looked like she wanted to cry.

She was so focused on removing her garments that I do not believe she heard me call her name. She asked me for two damp washcloths and I retrieved them. I called her name again and still she did not respond. She was staring at her naked body and there were tears in her eyes. I came behind her and cradled her breasts with the washcloths and she relaxed into my body. I was aroused at the sight of her. I massaged her breasts. She winced and asked me to remove the washcloths. I allowed them to fall and put my hands around her again. I informed her that I knew she was pregnant.

I could feel her fears, her frustrations and her worries. She was concerned about conceiving so soon after our bonding; she wanted to wait before starting a family. She was worried that she would not be able to perform her duties up to her standards. She feared that I would be disgusted by her body as the baby grew, as illogical as that was. My excitement at the very sight of her in the mirror was a testament to my desire. We made love; it has been some time since we were last intimate, and this time was so very different. She was hypersensitive and her responses fueled my passion. I took care not to hurt her. I would have to take extra care from now on. She need not have any fear that I would cease to want her. It did not matter how much weight she gained. I adored this woman and she needed me as much as I did her.

I lay with her until she fell asleep and then I left her to speak with the captain. He was in his ready room, on a conference call. I waited until he finished communicating with Admiral Pike.

"Commander, how is the lieutenant?"

"Very well, sir."

"I made her leave the bridge early. She looked like she was going to faint. Why was she wearing a sweater?"

"That is why I am here, Captain."

"Well, what is it? She's not sick again, is she?"

"Not exactly, Captain. Nyota is pregnant."

The expression that crossed his face was one of surprise, perhaps even astonishment. "Wow," he said. "You didn't waste any time, did you?"

"I do not understand what you are referring to, Captain."

"I mean, it hasn't been very long since I learned that you were an item…and to hear that she's knocked up—"

"I take it to mean that 'knocked up' means pregnant? A curious expression."

"Ummm, yeah. Anyway, congratulations." He stood up and extended his hand. I looked down at it. I did not shake hands.

Kirk pulled his hand back. "Good job, Spock. I didn't think you had it in you. I don't blame you. Nyota's _hot_."

I raised my eyebrow. "Captain, if you please—"

"I'm sorry, Commander. No offense." He raised his hands. "Don't punch me, but you know I'm stating the obvious. Your girlfriend is a total babe."

"I am not offended, Captain. I am undisturbed by your approval. However, she is not my girlfriend. She is my wife. I came here to discuss how her pregnancy will affect her position on the bridge."

"Wife? You got married? When?? Why didn't I know about it?"

"I'm informing you of it now, Captain. Nyota and I bonded five weeks, four days and seventeen hours ago."

He smiled broadly and whistled. "You laid claim to that real quick, didn't you? I really underestimated you, Commander."

"I do not understand what you mean, Captain."

"I've been racking my brain for months trying to figure out what she saw in you. I mean, personally speaking, I'm the better catch, but…"

I raised my eyebrow. "If that were so, Captain, then she would be with you, would she not? I assure you, Nyota is quite satisfied with me."

"She must be," he said. "Damn, Spock. You didn't even give me a chance, did you? But anyway, it won't affect her position on the bridge. Now that I know what's going on."

"Good. But I shall request that some adjustments be made."

"What does she need? You know I'll do whatever it is to keep my hot, pregnant xenolinguist comfortable."

"Please do not refer to my wife in that manner, Captain."

"What? Hot? Pregnant? Xenolinguist? These are all accurate descriptors of Nyota, Spock. Or are you a wee bit possessive?"

"I would ask again that you do not refer to her in that manner, sir."

Kirk held up his hands again. "All right, all right. Don't put that claw on me. What does she need, Spock? I'll authorize anything she requires."

"An ergonomic chair that will be large enough to accommodate her as she gains weight and frequent breaks. As other needs arise, I will clear them with you. I do want to inform you that I am placing her on second shift until she gives birth. She suffers from morning sickness and her hormones are in flux. She is much better in the afternoons. Agreed?"

"Fine, Commander. Look, I'm really happy for you two. I am. I know that you'll take care of her. Tell her not to worry about her position. It's safe. And on those days when she can't make it in, Ensign Yao can cover for her. I just need notification."

"Yes sir. I also would like to request that I adjust my shift by one hour so that I can care for her in the mornings."

"She's really sick then, eh?"

"Yes, Captain. While my duty to Starfleet and this ship is not in question, my first duty must be to Nyota and our child."

"I understand that, Spock," he said. "So why was she wearing a sweater? She looked like she was gonna pass out this afternoon."

I hesitated. I was not sure if I wanted Captain Kirk to know specifics. "Her current uniforms are no longer comfortable enough for her to wear."

"But it didn't look like—" Kirk stared at me as comprehension dawned. "Oh. _Ohhhh_…."

"Please do not mention it, as it will only upset her. I am going down to the ship's stores to get her some proper attire."

I did not recognize the expression on the captain's face. "Sir?"

"Umm, yes Commander. Do what you need to do. If that's all…?"

"It is all, Captain. Thank you for your consideration."

Kirk nodded. "I bet she's going to be even hotter while she's pregnant. Name the kid after me."

I refused to acknowledge his comment and left the ready room.

* * *

I always knew that the captain was attracted to my wife. He has been enamored of her for many years. She never reciprocated his affections. I was pleased to discover that she was interested in me. I knew that I intimidated a lot of people, but I did not scare her away. The very idea of such a stunning creature finding me appealing on a mental and physical level took some time for me to get used to. Nyota could have had any man she desired, but she wanted me. Our relationship violated an entire quadrant of Starfleet regulations, but I found the cadet alluring and wanted to be with her. Captain Kirk's comments annoyed me as I realized he was correct. I _was_ possessive of Nyota, especially now that she was having our baby. I could do nothing to keep the captain from leering at my wife, but I hoped the physical altercation we had would be enough of a reminder for him to leave my beloved alone. I did not wish to put my commanding officer in a nerve pinch or throat grip. I would if he crossed the line.

She was deeply asleep when I returned with her uniforms. The only item I did not pick up was her breast harness, as I felt it would be best for her to select the ones she found comfortable. I arranged her clothes in our closet, took a sonic shower, and meditated. Afterwards I got in bed beside her and slipped my arms around her.

I knew that our baby was conceived while we were on Earth, waiting for the starship's repairs to be complete. We spent two months secluded in her quarters and it was there, in her arms and her love, where I acknowledged and released my grief. I was inconsolable at the loss of my mother and my home world, but only Nyota knew how affected I was. Rage was a far more productive emotion and my assault on the captain merely scratched the surface of my anger. I allowed it to pour out of me through her. We were connected physically, mentally and emotionally; she was the conduit for my repressed passion. She cared for me selflessly, tending to all my needs, ensuring that I would get over the loss of my mother and Vulcan. It was through physical intimacy that we were completely united and I was made whole again. Our child was the result. I do not regret it.

I asked Nyota to bond with me, to be my mate, and she agreed. Her pregnancy was my opportunity to take care of her as she did of me when I was at my weakest. What I felt for her could not be put into words; what she meant to me, there was not enough terminology. There was nothing I would not do for her and nothing I would not give her. I loved her. Perhaps it was a fatal flaw, as my love for her is my weakness. I am not sure how I will respond if the captain continued to flirt with my wife. Perhaps my desire to raise our child on New Vulcan has turned urgent.

**_TBC..._**


	4. III: Adjustment

III: Adjustment

When I awoke the next morning, I discovered that my wonderful husband had indeed followed through. He was watching me while I slept. I opened my eyes to find his lovely ones on me. He was a beautiful man.

"How do you feel, _k'diwa_?"

"Better."

"No headache?"

"No. Other than my breasts, I feel—"

Spoken too soon. I got up and fled to the bathroom. When I was done puking my guts out, he helped me up, gave me water to rinse my mouth, and carried me back to bed. I had tears in my eyes.

"Nyota, why are you crying?"

"I hate this! I've got to report to duty in an hour and I can't—"

"No. I have already completed your schedule change. You will work beta shift until after the baby is born. Your mornings are just too volatile for you to be on alpha shift."

I relaxed into the bed, grateful for this man. I never had to worry anymore.

"The captain was quite agreeable to my requests, and he told me to inform you that your position on the bridge is secure."

"Oh, good." I said. "That worried me. Why aren't you on duty?"

"I also told the captain that I was adjusting my schedule by one hour so that I could care for you in the mornings. Unless I am needed, I will be here when you wake up. Now, I shall fix you some tea. I will also make you some broth."

"I can't eat anything, Spock. My stomach is unstable."

"Nevertheless, you must have something. The tea and the broth will settle your stomach."

As he went about his preparations, I went over to my vanity and sat down. My hair was a limp, tangled mess. I tried brushing it and got frustrated again. When he brought me my tea, he saw me fighting with my hair. I wanted to cry. It felt like everything made me want to cry.

"I'm cutting my hair," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care what you say, Spock. I'm cutting my hair. I can't fight with it every morning. How am I going to take the time to flatiron all my hair when the baby comes?"

"Come back to bed, Nyota. Let us deal with one situation at a time."

I meekly followed him back to bed. He gave me the tea. I sipped it. My stomach stopped rolling. I finished the tea and lay back in bed. He took my hand and caressed my fingers. "You should deal with your hair later. You have the next eight hours to get yourself together. You always feel better in the afternoons."

I nodded. I couldn't argue with a man who knew me inside and out. "Okay."

"I will stay with you until you go back to sleep." He had not yet dressed for the day and got back in bed with me. He spooned behind me and slid one hand around to cup one of my throbbing breasts. He moved his fingers gently over the nipple, which felt like it was ten inches long. I winced, but I didn't want him to stop.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," I said. Quite the opposite. I turned over on my back and looked at him. He continued to stroke my breast. "I don't get this at all, Spock. My hormones are out of control. Look at me, I'm getting horny. How is that possible when I was sick ten minutes ago and screaming at my hair five minutes ago? Is there anything Dr. McCoy can give me to get my emotions and hormones to settle down?"

"He will not give you any more hypo treatments unrelated to your prenatal care, Nyota. He will not risk the child. I fear that we will have to adjust to your hormonal fluctuations. In regards to your state of arousal, which is intoxicating, there is something I can do about it and I will gladly do it."

He took one of my tender nipples into his mouth. The sensation was indescribable. I couldn't keep my pleasure inside and he didn't want me to. Spock's treatment of my condition was better than anything McCoy could have prescribed. When I finally let him go, he had fifteen minutes to get dressed and report to the bridge.

***

Everything after that was easier to deal with, except for morning sickness, which had me on my knees every day. My hormones still fluctuated and little things frustrated me, but I could handle it. My hair became too much to maintain and I cut it to my shoulders. My husband was not pleased with my action and he let me know it when he touched me. I knew Spock was quite fond of my hair; he told me once that it was as much as an organ of pleasure as my hands or my mouth. It'll grow back. He understood why I did it.

I maintained my duty on beta shift and the only thing that bothered me during that time was the fact that Spock worked alpha shift, so we could only spend quality time at night. He was waiting for me when I came in from the bridge and we had a late dinner. He would run a bath for me or we would take a shower together. Then we went to bed. I tried to make sure I did not go to sleep until it was time for him to leave. I didn't always succeed. As the baby grew, so did my fatigue. I slept as much as I could. He took care of me, the way a good man is supposed to.

When I first began to show, it was amusing to see my fellow officers falling all over themselves to assist me in any way they could. Spock always helped me in and out of my chair. If he wasn't available, either the captain, Sulu or Chekov would do it. Chekov always blushed whenever he helped me. Captain Kirk didn't even try to hide his approval of my rotund appearance and he openly commented on it in front of my husband. I wondered if he complimented me because it annoyed Spock. I wasn't bothered by it, as Kirk meant about as much to me as a junebug in July. Outside of his position as captain, that was.

"You're really, really hot pregnant, Lieutenant," he said. Spock was nearby and I saw the barest flicker of irritation cross his face. "If you weren't a married woman, I'd—" He was smiling. I knew he was doing it to irritate my husband.

I held up my hand. "Captain, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to antagonize the commander."

Spock said, "Captain, I would like to bring your attention to a matter of sincere importance."

I hoped that the matter wasn't a nerve pinch. Spock did not like it when the captain was overly helpful or appreciative of me. He never showed it and he didn't have to tell me, but I knew it. He had nothing to worry about, because even though Kirk was a brilliant commanding officer, he appealed to me about as much as a case of Andorian shingles and I found his attention nothing more than cute.

Crew members, especially females, complemented me on my hair and skin. The wife of a crew member, who was also pregnant, became a good companion during those times when Spock and I were apart because of duty. It was because of her that I fully embraced the notion of motherhood, and it gave me a lot to think about. There were some major considerations and sacrifices.

As promised, my husband stroked and kissed my belly every single night. I found it interesting that we were intimate more often. We have always had a healthy sex life, but things curtailed right before the _Enterprise_ left space dock, as our schedules did not mesh and we did not see each other as much as we wanted. But it seemed that once I got pregnant, that changed. Spock's desire for me did not diminish as I got bigger and rounder. In fact, it felt as if he wanted me more than ever, and our coupling increased in frequency and intensity. My hormones were off the charts, and as long as I felt up to it, he was up for it. My belly did not get in the way, as he was quite creative in finding positions that were not only comfortable but also pleasurable. It made me love him that much more and I'm sure my happiness showed.

One night, we'd just finished making love and he lay spooned behind me, one hand on my breast as usual. The baby and I were feeling _good_.

"_Ashayam_?"

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Fantastic. Up for more, if you're asking." Spock had turned me into a slut. I didn't mind.

"I have a query."

"Anything, _adun_."

"Have you given much thought as to how we shall raise our child?"

I sighed, covering his hand with mine. I thought about it a lot. "I have."

"What do you wish to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you decided?"

"Well, nothing. It is a decision _we_ should make, Spock."

"I would like it if we could raise our child on New Vulcan."

I closed my eyes, then lifted his hand and kissed his fingers. I knew he wanted that, even though he never said it. For him to mention it now let me know how important it was to him to ensure the survival of the Vulcan race.

"_K'diwa,_ are you opposed to the concept?"

"Of course not," I said. I wasn't. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to leave Starfleet just yet. Was it possible to have a career and a family on a starship? I did not know.

"You do not want to give up your career."

"I don't want you to think me selfish, Spock. I will do whatever is best for my family."

"I do not think you are self-centered, Nyota. I know what your career means to you."

"I know what it would mean to you for us to raise our child in the Vulcan tradition."

"I would also embrace your human traditions. I will do what you want, Nyota. I will do what I must to ensure your continued satisfaction with me. I do not want you to leave me."

"Do you really think I would? _Who_ would I leave _you_ for?"

He didn't respond, but kissed the side of my neck and linked fingers with me.

"Spock, we have time to decide what we shall do. Let's not deal with it right now."

"The child will be here in three months, _k'diwa_, if all goes as expected."

"So we'll talk about it in two months."

"Nyota, we should—"

I turned in the bed, pushing myself up so that my back rested against the headboard. The sheet fell down, revealing my six-month bump. He merely propped his head up on one arm and stared at my breasts, running his hand over my belly.

"We'll discuss it in two months, Spock. Maybe by then I'll have a more definite opinion of what I want for our baby. The options are limited: a future on Vulcan or on board this starship. Could we provide a good life for our little one if we continue to serve aboard the _Enterprise_? I don't know. In two months, we can decide. All right?"

Spock leaned over and caught my nipple in his teeth. He knew how to do it in a way that didn't hurt, but was still very erotic. His eyes were closed and he moved over to take the entire areola in his mouth. Almost immediately, I was wet, but I wanted him to answer me. "Oh…oh…Spock…_all right_…?" I closed my eyes and cradled his head. He growled and sucked harder. I moaned and knotted my fingers in his hair. He knew how to turn me into goo in seconds. His other hand found my other breast and pretty soon I could think of nothing except how much I wanted him. My desire was incessant, insane. I did not understand how I could be so horny so often. I didn't understand why my Vulcan husband found me so irresistible while I was pregnant. I kept meaning to ask him, but I never thought about it until… "_Sp__ock…_!"

"I need your essence, _k'diwa_, I need to have you in my mouth…the taste of you right now is indescribable…I must have it…"

He lifted my leg and I found myself with it over his head as he burrowed it between my thighs. He caressed my thigh as he took his pleasure. His need was so insistent, so desperate, that our current position was not enough to sate him. My belly just got in the way.

"Come up on your knees, _ashayam_. Get on your knees for me."

I could never deny him, not when he was like that. Soon, I was contorted in pleasure, nearly screaming in my lust. I wanted to touch him, but my bump was blocking and I couldn't reach. It didn't matter; my climax was a tidal wave and for my husband, it still wasn't enough. He wanted me to ride him. I knew he could bear my weight. Feeling him inside me like that was so erotic, so stimulating. He twined my fingers with his own and I rode him. As always when we made love, I experienced everything that he felt, and as intensely as he felt it. He met me, came with me and trembled with me in the aftermath. After some time, I could speak.

"I hope you weren't trying to distract me, Spock." It was a pleasant diversion, however.

"I assure you that I was not. I heard what you said and I agree with your decision. We shall discuss it in two months."

"You're insatiable," I said. "It's like you can't stay away from me. Not that I'm complaining, but since I got pregnant, you have been…"

"Ah," he said, curling against my back. I once again lay on my side. "Your pregnancy makes you more tempting to me than ever before. You are sweeter, you are softer, you are more sensitive and you are radiant. The curve of your belly is an aphrodisiac. It stimulates me to see you naked while you carry my child."

"I don't know why," I said. "I look like a beached whale and most of the time I feel like one."

"That is an illogical and inaccurate statement, _k'diwa_. You look like a human female who is twenty-four weeks and three days into her pregnancy. I find you pleasurable in such a state. I will not apologize for my desire for you."

"I didn't ask you to. It's just that human males tend to be the opposite." My friend complained that her husband was scared to touch her while she was pregnant.

"Would you like for me to curtail my attention?"

"I _would_ leave you if you did. But, will you want me the same way when I'm not pregnant?"

His hand slid around to my belly. "Of course. Your biochemistry will never be the same as it was, _ashayam_. But it matters not because I want no other but you. Just you. Only you, _adun'a_,"

That was enough for me.

_**TBC...**_


	5. III: Part 2

Spock was with me for all my prenatal visits. During my twenty-eighth week checkup, Dr. McCoy was very pleased to report that all was well with my pregnancy and informed us that I carried twins. I was surprised. One baby was one thing. Two babies were something altogether different. What in the world was I going to do with twins?

"Twins, Doctor?" I could only stare at him. Spock had a hand on my arm and I felt the slightest twitch.

"Two healthy babies. A boy and a girl. Excellent work, Commander."

Spock raised an eyebrow when he said that. "I am sorry, Doctor, but to what work are you referring?"

Dr. McCoy motioned over my belly. "This. You sired two children. Good job, hobgoblin."

"Don't call him that," I said.

McCoy looked at me. "_Hob. Gob. Lin_." His eyes were smiling.

***

We went back to our suite. I was leaning on my husband. I encouraged him to walk faster because I needed to relieve myself again. Once back in our quarters, I put on a nightgown because it was much more comfortable than my maternity uniforms. Someone really needed to upgrade Starfleet fashions. I lay on our bed, closing my eyes. Spock lay beside me. He lifted my gown, caressed and kissed my belly while murmuring words in Vulcan. I was treated to his feelings of contentment, excitement, and happiness at officially learning that we were having two children. The smile on my face was for both of us. He lay with me for a little while, got up to prepare my meal, and then kissed me before he returned to the bridge.

When he returned to our suite some hours later, the captain was with him. I was reclining in the sitting room, wrapped in a blanket, eating fruit, crackers and cheese. My husband kept plenty of goodies for me to eat, which I seemed to do all the time now. The captain sat in a chair beside me and stared at me.

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"I'm feeling fine now. As much as can be expected anyway."

"Do you know that you're gorgeous? Motherhood really becomes you." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I was about to respond, but Spock beat me to it.

"I inform my wife of such on a regular basis, Captain. There is no need for you to do so."

"Mr. Spock, I will remind Lieutenant Uhura of her beauty as I see fit." The tone was light; I knew that the captain did not want to incur the wrath of my husband. I hoped he didn't, anyway. Kirk was unpredictable.

"So, how's the baby?"

"Oh, fine, sir. Just fine. In fact, we discovered that I'm carrying twins."

Captain Kirk was flabbergasted, but recovered quickly. "Name both kids after me." Before leaving, he slapped Spock on the arm. "I totally underestimated you, Commander. Totally."

* * *

I loved my career. I loved my job as an officer aboard the _Enterprise_. I loved everything about it. I knew my husband took pleasure in his duties as the commander and the science officer. The _Enterprise_ was a magnificent vessel, spectacular in every way.

Spock had planned to leave Starfleet to help rebuild Vulcan, but changed his mind on an act of faith. He consulted with his older self once more to seek some sage advice about the same thing. This time Spock Prime's answer was completely different. There were children involved. We had already informed Sarek of our decision, and he was pleased in the way a Vulcan would be.

We were going to miss Starfleet. Three weeks before our babies were due, he sat in mediation. I made T-charts of the pros and cons of remaining in Starfleet versus the pros and cons of moving our family to New Vulcan. We came together to compare our data and found that we were on the same wavelength (which we always were, so it was no surprise). We decided to remain in Starfleet for six months after the birth of our children and then relocate to New Vulcan. It was the logical decision. Had it been Earth that was destroyed, I would have wanted to rear my kids in a place where Earth traditions continued. It was a hard decision for me, but it was one I had to make. I loved my husband and I would follow him and make a life with him anywhere he wanted to go. I knew that he felt the same way about me.

Captain Kirk was disappointed when we told him. But he understood completely.

"I don't know who is worthy of replacing you, Lieutenant." he said. "And how am I supposed to run this ship without you, Spock?"

"You will manage, Captain. I have already compiled a list of competent xenolinguists, though none have the exceptional ability as my wife. But they will be sufficient to your standards."

"My standards are high," he said, looking at me with a tinge of sadness and want in his blue eyes. "But I understand. You have to do what you have to do."

Spock moved to stand between me and the wandering eyes of our captain. "I have also provided a list of capable science officers. I dare say you will have to seek Admiral Pike's advice on a suitable commanding officer."

"But you're going to remain on board for six months? Right, Commander?"

"That is our intention, yes."

"Then I've got six months to convince you to stay," Kirk said.

"Captain, I apologize, but our decision is made—"

"It can be changed. I understand what you want to do, Spock. If I can figure out an acceptable alternative, would you and Uhura consider it? I _really_ do not want to replace you two." He moved to where he could see me.

Spock started to speak, but I grabbed his hand. He closed his mouth and looked at me.

"Maybe, Captain. We won't promise anything. We have to do what's best for our children, you understand." I said.

Kirk nodded. "Fair enough." He looked at me again in that same way. Spock got between us once more.

"Captain, if you will excuse us? It is time for my wife to rest."

Kirk nodded again. "Go on."

Spock and I left the captain's quarters. Spock had an arm around me, supporting me as I waddled.

"I really do not like it when he looks at you that way, Nyota."

"He can't help it, Spock. I mean, I _am_ gorgeous," I teased. I didn't feel that way, not now. "Besides, you've always known that he has a crush on me, and you also know that I chose you."

"I am aware, _k'diwa_. However, I cannot help my displeasure at his besotted stares."

I smiled. My husband was jealous. I never thought he was capable of such an emotion. "Don't worry about it. It's meaningless. I mean, he's not going to do anything but irritate you and you're letting him. You know how he is. You're not bothered when Scotty or Sulu looks at me."

"That is different, Nyota. They do not openly lust after you."

He moved his hand up to massage my neck. I closed my eyes. "Would you like for me to tell him to back off?"

"No, there is no need for you to do so. I will handle it when the time comes."

"Spock, _please_ don't beat him up again. I don't want you thrown in the brig or court-martialed. It's not worth it."

He didn't say anything, but I felt his response. Captain Kirk would do well to back off if his objective was to annoy Spock. Maybe it was best that we move on to New Vulcan to avoid a possible confrontation.

***

A few days later, I was in excruciating labor. The babies decided to come early. Spock was with me, as he wanted to view the process of childbirth. I would have been amused had I not been in such pain. I started screaming for an epidural, but my husband wouldn't hear of it. I screamed epithets at him in Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon and English. He sat beside me, took my hand and pressed my forehead to his. I stopped screaming until Dr. McCoy ordered me to push again.

Spock supported my back and caressed my neck and shoulders as I strained to bear his children. I felt his strength and drew my own from it. But it was not easy giving birth to a Vulcan's child.

"_K'diwa, k'diwa,_" he said, sending his calm to me. It worked in short spurts until I had to push. Then Dr. McCoy hissed at Spock.

"Get out of the way, you pointy-eared bastard! She needs to push! You want these babies, don't you? Then stop hypnotizing her!"

"That is out of the question, Doctor. I will not remove myself."

"You wanna comfort her? Then hold her hand, hobgoblin!"

"Don't…call…him…a…hob…gob…lin!" I panted. "_**Sto****p…calling…him…T****HAT**_!"

"If it gets you to expel these babies, Mrs. Hobgoblin, then I have a list of names ready and you won't like those either."

I screamed at Dr. McCoy and I think one of the babies emerged. It turned out to be our son. After ensuring that he was breathing, Nurse Chapel wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Spock. I was sweating and breathing like a steam engine, but I had to see my little boy. Spock lowered him to my line of sight. He was covered in goo, but he was so beautiful. He had his father's ears.

"Okay, one more time, Lieutenant," Dr. McCoy said. Nurse Chapel took our son from Spock, who I'm almost sure was ready to protest, but took my hand instead.

"Come on, Mrs. Pointy Ears, come on. One more time."

"God, stop…with… the… names…Dr. McCoy!"

"Then push. Push. Come on, the head's crowning. Push!"

"Spock," I breathed. "I can't…"

"You can, Nyota." He stroked my fingers. "Squeeze my hand, _ashayam_. You have given me my son. Please give me my daughter."

I gripped his hand, digging my nails in his skin. He did not even flinch. I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath and shoved with all my might. Some moments later, our daughter came into the world. I collapsed on the bed. Then I heard his voice.

"_Ashayam_, look. See our _vaksurik ko-fu_."

I opened my eyes long enough to see my daughter. She, too, had her father's ears. Then I passed out.

***

The twins were put in the nursery until they reached sufficient weight. I nursed them on a regular schedule and there is no accurate phrase to describe the joy I felt when I held my babies for the first time. Spock, covered in a yellow smock with a cap on his head, did little more than raise a curious eyebrow when he held his son and daughter. I knew that he was overjoyed because I felt it. I was flooded with his emotions to the point where I had tears and he wasn't touching me. I wondered if our link was further strengthened by the birth of our children. It felt like it.

Dr. McCoy, ever the killjoy, checked in frequently. "So, how are the little hobgoblins?" I knew he was teasing, but I wasn't hearing it.

"You can call me any name you want, Dr. McCoy. You can even think about calling my husband that. _Don't_. And don't you _ever_ again refer to my children as hobgoblins. My babies are perfect. I will find a way to slip you a poisonous hypo if you ever do it again." I was completely serious and the doctor knew it.

"Nyota, that is completely illogical. Dr. McCoy is an exceptional physician."

"Is that a compliment?" McCoy sneered.

"Logical or not, Spock, I will not have Dr. McCoy insulting you or my children. I mean it."

"All right, _Mrs._ Hobgoblin," McCoy said, raising his hands. "You win."

We were able to bring our babies back to our suite after two weeks. While I was recovering in sickbay, my wonderful _adun_ arranged to have a corner of our bedroom turned into a nursery. I don't know when or how he accomplished it, or who helped him, because everything was a beautiful pale yellow. Spock was not a yellow personality. I didn't care. I was happy to be home with my children.

Captain Kirk came by not three hours after I got settled. I heard Spock telling him that the timing was inopportune, but that didn't stop him.

"I haven't had the chance to see them yet, Spock. I won't stay long."

Spock must have agreed to let him in, because Kirk walked in quietly. I was sitting in my rocking chair, nursing my daughter. Kirk gazed at me. Then he looked at the baby.

"God, you're _so_ beautiful, Nyota."

Spock was standing beside me. "The children are who you should compliment, Captain."

"Spock, I can say what I want to say. The baby is beautiful too. What's her name?"

"Nzinga," I said.

He got up to look in the crib, where my son was sleeping. "And this is little Jim? Ah, a handsome boy, just like his namesake."

"His name is Syran, Captain," Spock said. I heard the tone of his voice and shook my head. The nerve pinch might be imminent.

"I thought we agreed to name the baby after me, Commander?" Kirk's tone was teasing, but my husband wasn't hearing any of it.

"I am going to request that you leave us, Captain. My wife is tired. Nursing takes a lot out of her and it is time for her to r—"

"I _just_ got here, Spock. Can I at least _look_ at the kids?"

I do not know what Captain Kirk saw in my husband's face. Probably a nerve pinch or the Vulcan claw. But he grinned, held up his hands and walked towards the door. "Okay, Spock, _okay_. When is a better time to visit?"

"I must insist that you give her time to recuperate. Six weeks from now should be enough."

"Six weeks?"

"The children will be old enough to receive visitors at that time. They are premature, Captain."

Kirk held up his hands again, as if surrendering. "Bye, Nyota. Give the kids a kiss for me."

Spock walked him out. When he returned, I smiled at him. "You should not let him worry you, Spock. He doesn't bother me."

Spock looked at me. "I find his comments to you and about you inappropriate at times."

I ran a finger over Nzinga's hair. "He means no harm, Spock. But if it bothers you so much, then what are we going to do? He's the captain. I'm sure he'll respect your wishes, but he won't stay away forever. People are going to want to see the twins."

"I will suffer the consequences of any action I take. I do not approve of his admiration of you."

"You can't stop him from it, Spock. Now that he knows it bothers you, he'll just keep on doing it. The baby is asleep. Would you take her?"

The sight of him holding our newborn daughter was enough to give me chills. He rubbed her back and gently laid her in the crib with Syran. He stared down at our babies and my heart went out to him. I know he was thinking of his mother.

_**TBC...**_


	6. IV: Wonder

VI: Wonder

I can spend many hours gazing upon my offspring if I have the time to do so. I found myself in a state of wonder when I held them in my arms. At five weeks and two days old, they were already starting to exhibit distinctive personality characteristics. Nzinga was feisty while Syran was placid. Syran required longer bouts of nursing than his sister, and he slept more than she. Nzinga liked to wiggle and move and it was difficult to keep her still. Syran was easier to manage. Nzinga made more noises than her brother and Syran cried less than she did. It was very easy for Nyota to elicit a positive emotional response from our daughter than from our son. Nzinga was fond of sticking her fist in her mouth and Syran had a tendency to raise his eyebrows in a manner similar to my own.

I informed my father of Nyota's pregnancy some time ago and he was pleased that she birthed two healthy Vulcan offspring. He would beam aboard the _Enterprise_ in a few days to visit.

I sat in Nyota's rocking chair one evening, cradling my daughter. Nyota was exhausted. She slept peacefully, curled around Syran, who had been nursing. Nzinga awoke with a cry and I was tending to her. She was very much like her mother. She has Nyota's complexion and dark hair in the form of very large coils. She has her eyes, but my distinctive Vulcan features. She stared at me as I fed her. Nzinga fit perfectly in my arms. She was exactly three point one kilograms. She smelled unlike anything I have ever experienced. I could not describe my daughter's fragrance, but it is comparable only to her mother, and it was a scent I was fond of. Syran has my complexion and my features, but he too, has his mother's eyes. He is two point nine kilograms and has no hair. Like his sister, he had his own unique scent and I was fond it as well.

I have been researching human child development ever since Nyota finally acknowledged her pregnancy. It was an unfamiliar experience, caring for an infant, but I quickly assimilated from watching my wife tend to our children. I learned how to bathe and groom them, how to clean them when they soiled themselves, and how to comfort them whenever they were upset or tired. Now it gave me great pleasure to hold my son or my daughter as they slept. Nyota showed me how to hold the bottle when feeding the babies and how to encourage them to expel the gases that accumulated once they fed. I had to do this with Nzinga. I placed her on my shoulder and rubbed her back until she released that recognizable noise tinged with that familiar odor. She made babbling sounds and I continued to rub her back, absorbing the simple satisfaction she emitted. It was at these times when I was grateful that I did not complete the discipline of _Kohlinar_. I would have been denied the marvel of my children had I done so.

When I knew that Nzinga was asleep, I placed her back in the crib. I removed my son from the bed and placed him in the crib after checking to make sure he had not soiled himself. Nyota shifted, coming awake when she did not feel Syran beside her.

"Spock," she said, her voice tinged with fear, "where's the baby?"

"I have placed him in the crib so that you may rest. He is sleeping still. I dare say he feeds too much."

She nodded, lying back down. I knew that she was exhausted. "Sometimes I think you're right. How long have you been up, _adun_?"

"One hour, twenty-six minutes, and forty-two seconds. Nzinga was hungry and soiled. I changed her and nourished her."

"She asleep?"

"Yes."

"Come to bed," she said.

I returned to the warmth of our bed and embraced my wife. She relaxed against me and within moments, she was asleep again.

I have done my part to continue the Vulcan line, as Nyota and I have decided to raise our children on New Vulcan. I am also certain that Syran and Nzinga will not be the last of our offspring. I must ensure that Nyota starts receiving her injections once more until we are settled on New Vulcan. Not being intimate is out of the question, as my wife is alluring and enticing, and lovemaking strengthens our link. The injections are the most reliable way to prevent future progeny until we are established, and then we will have more children. Nyota is young and healthy and capable of bearing many offspring. I think four will be sufficient. Had it not been for the destruction of Vulcan, I would have been satisfied with two children.

* * *

Captain Kirk made a visit to our domicile three weeks later when the children were sufficiently old enough. He cleared it with me while on the bridge during the alpha shift and I agreed to it. He stopped by after his shift was complete.

"Commander Spock," he said. "I came by to see Nyota and the twins. They need to get to know their Uncle Jim."

"I am sorry, Commander. As I am fully aware that I have no siblings and you are not in any way related to Nyota, I fail to see how you could be the uncle to my children."

He shook his head and entered the suite. Nyota was in the makeshift nursery, feeding Nzinga. The captain entered and stood over her to gaze at the baby. "She's so beautiful, Nyota. I find it amazing that Spock was capable of siring such a pretty baby girl."

"You might be surprised at what my husband is capable of, Captain." When nursing our children, Nyota was always tranquil, and when she was, so was I. For the most part.

"Is that right?" he said and looked at me. I was holding Syran.

Captain Kirk looked at me. "Can I hold him?"

I looked at Nyota, who nodded her head, and handed the captain my son. He took him with more care than I expected him to exhibit and held him. Syran stared up at him.

"Hey, little Jim," he said, smiling at the baby. Syran actually reached for his face and made a cooing sound as if he was content to be held by the captain. Fascinating. It took Nyota longer to get Syran to make the same sounds.

Nyota laughed. Her movement caused Nzinga's blanket to fall down, uncovering our nursing daughter. Nzinga squirmed and squalled at the sudden temperature change, taking her mouth off Nyota's breast. She covered herself, but not before glancing at the captain. I knew she was hoping that he did not see what happened, but he did. He was staring at her, gently bouncing Syran, but his eyes were riveted to my wife. Nyota secured Nzinga's blanket and adjusted her back to her breast. Nzinga went quiet again as she continued to nurse. The entire moment took five point two seconds, but that was quite long enough for me.

The room was silent. Nyota broke it by murmuring an endearment to our daughter and then by addressing Captain Kirk.

"Don't bounce him too hard, Captain. He just ate."

"He's fine," he said. But he hadn't taken his eyes off Nyota and I was not pleased about the change in the atmosphere of our domicile. I moved to the captain.

"I'll take him now," I said. Captain Kirk looked at me and I could tell he was fully aware of my displeasure. He handed Syran to me and I put him on my shoulder. Syran rubbed his face against my neck and I found it satisfying. I rubbed his back.

"You do that well, Commander. I tell you, this whole fatherhood thing has given me a new respect for you."

"Thank you, Captain. If you do not mind, I must ask you to leave now."

"Why are you always kicking me out, Spock? I wanted to hold her as well." He motioned his head in Nyota's direction.

"As you can see, Captain, that is impossible as Nzinga is feeding." I was not entirely sure it was my daughter he was referring to.

"Yeah," he said. "I _see_ that. I can wait for her to finish."

"I prefer that you do not."

He looked at me. "Why don't you want me around Nyota and the children?"

"Captain, please let it go," Nyota said. "Don't provoke him."

He turned to look at her. "It's a simple question. I just want to know if he's jealous."

"Please leave, Captain. This is not an appropriate line of conversation. My children need to be nourished and bathed."

Captain Kirk looked at me, tilting his head in a supercilious manner. I did not know what he was thinking, but I knew that I did not want him to see any more of Nyota than he already had.

"Answer my question and then I'll get out of your hair. Are you jealous of me?"

"I find such a question ridiculous, Captain. I see no reason why I should be envious of you."

"Boys," Nyota said. "Stop it. _Now_. Captain, if you please," she said, appealing to Kirk.

Nzinga squalled as if agreeing with her mother. She waved her little fist in the air.

Kirk gazed at my wife and nodded. "All right." Then he looked at me. "I'll only ask you again, Spock, when it's just you and me. Have an answer ready, all right?"

"Certainly, Captain." He would not approve of the answer I was prepared to give him.

Kirk turned and left our quarters. Nyota shook her head. "Spock, I'm sorry about that. I thought Nzinga's blanket was secure."

"I am aware of that, _k'diwa_. But the fact remains is that he saw more of you than I would prefer." Syran squirmed against me.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now."

Nzinga squalled again and Syran joined her.

"I would hope that it does not happen again, Nyota."

"It won't, Spock. But you know he does that to aggravate you and you are allowing him to control you. He likes irritating people. I assure you, all he wants to do is annoy you. And it's working."

"I do not believe it is mere annoyance that drives him, _ashayam_."

For the most part, I have always been ruled by logic and facts. However, I admit that my feelings for Nyota lay outside the boundary of reason and science. I knew that I was possessive and protective of her. It could be entirely possible that I was assigning more meaning to the captain's behavior toward my wife than was actually warranted. She seemed to think that was the case, but I did not believe so.

Syran started crying and Nzinga did as well. We turned our attention to our children and spoke no more of the matter. Yet it still gave me pause. The captain saw my nursing daughter and my wife's naked breast. That did not please me and it would not go away. I did not want the captain seeing any more of Nyota than he should. I was well aware that he had feelings for her. Nyota was not bothered by him; she thought of it as a simple crush, but I thought it was more than that. The look in his eyes while he stared at her was akin to a hunger, and I do not mean a hunger that could be satiated by food. He wanted my wife. He could not have her. I was going to make sure of that.

**_TBC..._**


	7. V: Resolution

VI: Resolution

I returned to duty seven weeks after the twins were born. I was glad to be back at work and took to my assignments with great pleasure. Spock and I were both back on alpha shift, and unless he was needed on the bridge, we picked up the twins from the _Enterprise's_ nursery and returned to our quarters.

Sarek's visit was pleasant. He, like his son, did nothing more than examine both children with a raised eyebrow. Then he looked at Spock and told him how much of Amanda he saw in them. The comment delighted me, as I did not have an opportunity to meet Spock's mother.

Spock informed Sarek that we would be moving to New Vulcan in a couple of months. Sarek was agreeable to making initial preparations for us. Spock was agreeable to this. I was merely agreeable, as I knew that my husband was looking forward to raising our children in the Vulcan tradition.

There had been a great deal of activity on the bridge, so I did not see the captain until I returned to duty. Spock and I never spoke again of what happened, but I became acutely aware of his displeasure at Kirk's behavior. Even though I was not troubled, I could not have my husband unhappy. I knew that Spock didn't want me to say anything to the captain because he intended to do it himself. However, I was not about to let this foolishness continue. There was never overt tension between himself and the captain while on duty, but that did not mean it was absent. So I took it upon myself to do something about it.

* * *

Two days after I went back to work, I asked to speak with the captain in his ready room. He agreed. Spock watched me enter Kirk's office. I turned and smiled at him. Once inside his office, the captain sat at his desk. I stood in front of the desk.

"I must admit, it is a pleasure to welcome you back on the bridge, Lieutenant. Your skills and expertise have been missed.

"Thank you, Captain. Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course. How are the twins?"

"Healthy and happy, sir."

"What did you want to speak to me about, Lieutenant?"

"Captain, you desire that Spock and I continue to remain on board the _Enterprise_, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you expect us to do so if you keep doing things to irritate my husband?"

"Come again?"

"Your comments to me. I know that your compliments are sincere, but my husband does not find them appropriate."

"Lieutenant Uhura—"

"Please hear me out, sir. Spock, as you well know, does not exhibit any emotion of any sort. But that does not mean he doesn't feel them, as you also well know. When you approach me in the ways that you do, it upsets him."

"Are _you_ bothered by it, Nyota?"

"No, and I don't matter anyway. What matters to me is Spock. When things trouble _him_, they trouble _me_. He's disturbed by this, and I dare say you will find yourself on the receiving end of another Vulcan beatdown if you do not stop antagonizing him. He loves me very much and he is protective of me and our children. I respect you enough to tell you this to your face because I don't want you to be assaulted. If you continue your behavior, then you are merely inviting his wrath. He might actually kill you this time."

Kirk absently rubbed his throat. "I intended no harm, Nyota. I meant everything I said. I do think you're beautiful. I do wish I'd had a chance with you. I can't help how I feel. Watching you nurse your daughter made me wish for an instant that you were mine and that was my baby."

"Captain, you can't control how you feel or what you think, but you can control what you say and what you _do_. Don't do that anymore. Don't say anything else. Let it go. Please."

He closed his eyes. I didn't know how he was processing this, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the well-being of my husband.

"Spock and I are happy. We're happy. There has been mild tension between us due to your actions because we interpret them differently. I will not have you disrupting my home, sir."

"All right," he said. "I never meant to do that, Nyota. Sometimes I just get...I apologize if I've offended you or Spock."

"You might not have meant to, but you _did_. I'm fixing it. Spock intended to handle this himself, but I intervened because I believe that the eventual confrontation between you two would not have been amicable. You challenged him last week. You would not have been prepared to handle his response." I knew this as clearly as I knew my name.

A long moment passed and Kirk leaned forward, folding his hands on top of his desk. "Considering how he owned me the last time, I have to concede that you're right."

I nodded. "I know him. And I'm letting you know that we are resigning from Starfleet and moving to New Vulcan."

Kirk stood up and looked at me. "I understand, Lieutenant. Maybe it's best that you do."

* * *

The twins were in bed. They still awoke every three to four hours to nurse, but for now they were blessedly asleep. Spock lay behind me, cradling my breast as he always did. He ended up doing a double shift on the bridge. The twins were fussy and irritable when he returned to our quarters, so we were not able to really talk until after we put the babies down for the night.

"_Ashayam_?"

"Yes?"

"What did you speak to the captain about?"

I knew that if he chose to find out, he could touch me in a way that allowed him to. But the fact that he asked me let me know of his apprehension. He had nothing to worry about. I loved him with every fiber of my being, with every beat of my heart. He and I completed each other. I knew that it was cliché, but it was true.

"I know that you didn't want me to do it, but I confronted him about his behavior."

He was silent.

"Please don't be upset with me, Spock. I had to do it. If you had confronted him, you would have fought. You would have hurt him. You might have killed him. I need you _here_ with me; not in the brig awaiting a court-martial for assault. Nothing is worth losing you."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I told him that you would kill him if he did not stop. I told him that I loved you and what hurts you hurts me. I told him that he was upsetting our home, and I am not having _that_."

"How did he respond?"

"He apologized and said that he didn't mean any harm, and that he spoke the truth. He said that he wished he'd had a chance with me, and that what he saw last week made him wish that I was his wife and Syran and Nzinga were his kids."

"And how does that make you feel, Nyota?" I felt his forehead press against the back of my head and heard him inhale. If he was even the tiniest bit anxious, then I had to resolve it immediately.

"You _can't_ tell, Spock? You can't _feel_ it?" I could.

"I would rather hear you say it."

I turned and rolled over so that I could straddle him. I'd lost most of the weight from my pregnancy, but my breasts were still big and I had a pouch. Nothing that exercise and weaning wouldn't cure. I put my hands on his face and stroked his cheekbones with my thumbs.

"It doesn't matter what he wishes, beloved. He never had a chance or stood a chance with me. I have been yours from the time I laid eyes on you. Tell me you feel _that_."

Spock pushed himself up so that he could sit and look at me. "Nyota," he said. "I cannot lose _you_."

He pulled me close. I kissed his lips, his nose, his eyelids, and his forehead. Losing his mother weakened him in a way that he wasn't used to. He never had a chance to tell her how much he loved her. Perhaps this whole thing with the captain's behavior bothered him in the fact that he thought there was a chance of losing me too. My beautiful, wonderful husband was insecure. I needed to rid him of that nonsense.

"You won't lose me," I said between kisses. "I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing anyone can say or do to change that."

Then I cupped his face, looked into his eyes and touched his forehead with mine. I was his weakness. I knew that he loved me, but this was the first time that I felt his apprehension. I didn't know when it manifested itself, but I knew it was an emotion he could no longer control. I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my heart. He closed his eyes and interlaced my fingers with his.

"You don't feel that, _adun_? You don't feel that through our bond? Are my emotions not strong enough? I can't believe that you are anxious about my feelings. What do I need to do? I believe in our link; I know how you feel about me, our marriage, our kids, everything. I know that you feel what I feel. You have no reason to doubt me, Spock. My heart is yours."

We were connected like that for a moment, unified, solidified, fused in our love. Then he looked at me.

"_K'diwa_," he breathed, kissing me. I kissed him back. It was slow and tender at first, but then became fervent. He tore off my gown. I had not yet been cleared for sex by Dr. McCoy. My appointment was two days away, but I didn't care. Spock and I hadn't made love since I was six months pregnant, and that was far too long. He kissed my neck and held me tight.

"Nyota," he said, and then told me he loved me in Vulcan. He buried his face in my cleavage, stroking my breasts. I cradled his head and rubbed my cheek against his hair. I was so hot and ready for him that I knew he could feel it. But after a lick to each nipple, he stopped and looked at me.

"Nyota, we cannot."

"Wh-what?"

"We cannot. You have not been cleared for sexual intimacy and you cannot resume your injections until after you wean. I would rather we wait until we are settled in our new home before having more children."

I took several deep breaths to clear my head. It didn't work. I wanted him. "Spock…it will be all right if we…please, let's do it…I'm so hot for you right now…I can't believe I'm begging for you to make love to me." I _never_ had to do it before.

"I do not want to risk it, _k'diwa_. Do not interpret it to mean that I don't want to have you, to take you right now."

I didn't care. How he could be logical at a time like this was beyond me. "Spock, please. Have me. Take me. I won't get pregnant again."

"Nyota," he moaned, and took a breast into his mouth. "I cannot resist you. I cannot."

At this point, I didn't give a rat's ass if he did get me pregnant. If it happened, then it would, and we would handle it the way we handled everything else. I ripped off his T-shirt and like that, we were all over each other. He devoured me, licking me and sucking me until I came so hard that he had to stick his fingers in my mouth to stifle my scream so I didn't wake the twins. I was more than happy to return the favor, enjoying the taste of and feel of him. He came as hard as I had, holding double handfuls of my hair, which had nearly returned to its normal length. It was so fast, but it was a pleasant appetizer to the main course. I rolled over and lay on my back. He rolled on top of me and we were kissing like long-lost lovers. He had my leg up, holding my ankle, rubbing against me, nearly inside me when the cries of the twins stopped us cold. He let go of my leg and buried his face in my cleavage.

"Ohhhh," I whined. "Why? Why _now_?" Did they sense that we were about to get it on?

He was lightly kissing my cleavage. "Perchance it is fortuitous that Syran and Nzinga interrupted. Perhaps our children could sense that we were about to give them a sibling."

"Am I going to be one of those women having a baby every eighteen months? I don't know, but I certainly feel like making another one right now." I was so horny for my husband.

"I am currently not opposed to the concept, _ashayam_."

I groaned and cradled Spock's head. Then we could no longer ignore our screaming children.

* * *

The emotion that I wished to convey to Starfleet was gratitude for allowing me to teach and to serve. I entered Starfleet with the expectation and intention to have a long and fulfilling career as an officer. I never planned to bond and never expected that my position would put me in the position to meet my wife and fall in love with her. I never planned to leave Starfleet so soon. I also did not plan to become a father. But it was with great pleasure that Nyota, the children and I bade our fellow crew members farewell and made our way to our new life to the Vulcan colony on Beta Orionis.

Captain Kirk was the last to say goodbye. He clapped me on the shoulder.

"You take care of her, Commander."

"I have every intention of doing so, Captain."

He hugged Nyota and it did not bother me. He held Syran and then Nzinga, kissing each child on the forehead. Then Nyota and I took our children and boarded the shuttle that would take us to New Vulcan.

* * *

I was saddened to leave the _Enterprise_ and my friends. However, I was excited at the new prospects and possibilities that awaited us on New Vulcan. The colony was flourishing. As promised, Sarek found a beautiful residence for us overlooking a valley that provided spectacular views of Beta Orionis' two suns. Spock and I settled into our new home and he gained automatic entrance into the Vulcan Science Academy to make a living for us. Once the twins turned a year old, I was able to get a position as a xenolinguist at a newly-constructed Starfleet base.

I had always dreamed of working for Starfleet, exploring the galaxy on board its flagship, using my skills for the benefit of humankind. Marriage had not been on the top of my list of things to do. But what I found in my Vulcan husband trumped any achievement or delight I could have found in Starfleet. I had no regrets. I had a wonderful man and two beautiful children. However, I did not have to give up my Starfleet career, and for this I was grateful. My life had balance.

No marriage is perfect. Humans are flawed. So are Vulcans. Spock and I had our share of marital spats; though one looking from the outside in would never be able to tell. However, we loved each other and tried never to go to bed angry with one another, and for the most part we succeeded. It was through our bond that most of our issues were resolved, and our link was strengthened through our children. I had two more babies and did not wish for anything, as Spock made sure that I was content with our life. I was. What woman wouldn't be? I had the prototype of a near-perfect husband.

**_fin  
_**

**A/A/N: **I know that some of the readers felt that Kirk was a dick in this fic, and he was. But, in my experience, catalysts such as these can reveal certain personality weaknesses and/or flaws. Spock's weakness was his love for his wife, and Kirk's behavior revealed that. I've learned that love can make you do things you would never do and behave in ways that you never would. Hope you enjoyed the story anyway. Thanks for reading! --PinkElegance


End file.
